Entre deux averses
by Moira-chan
Summary: "La vue est superbe d'ici. J'aimerais beaucoup peindre ce paysage un jour." Hisame/Shigure.


**Titre :** Entre deux averses  
 **Genres :** Fluff, romance, drabble mais c'est trop long pour être un drabble  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Hisame/Shigure  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

 **Résumé :** « La vue est superbe d'ici. J'aimerais beaucoup peindre ce paysage un jour. »

 **Note de l'auteur :** Salut, nouveau fandom ! Mon OTP est complètement obscur et c'est probable que je sois la seule à le shipper mais bon, voici donc du Hisame/Shigure. Un couple que je trouve très doux et très calme... x3 Ce texte est court et pas très développé, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira :)  
C'est assez logique, mais je précise qu'il contient de légers spoilers sur les dialogues de soutien des deux personnages concernés !

* * *

 **Entre deux averses**

« La vue est superbe d'ici, avait dit Shigure une après-midi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, comme bien souvent, sous le belvédère pour partager un moment de calme et une tasse de thé. J'aimerais beaucoup peindre ce paysage un jour. »

Son regard rivé sur le décor qui s'offrait à lui n'avait pas manqué d'arracher un bref sourire au si sérieux Hisame ; puis ce dernier l'avait, tout naturellement, encouragé à venir peindre ici la prochaine fois qu'il en aurait envie. Pas un instant il n'avait pensé que son ami concrétiserait cette idée dès le surlendemain – mais maintenant que le soleil du début d'été baignait les alentours de sa lumière et que le pégase de Shigure broutait calmement non loin d'eux, les ailes repliées, maintenant que le jeune artiste avait installé une toile vierge sur son chevalet et s'apprêtait à entamer sa nouvelle œuvre…  
Hisame ne s'en sentait pas dérangé le moins du monde, et force était d'avouer qu'il appréciait même d'observer en silence ce que son ami faisait. Qu'il s'agisse de choisir le pinceau le plus adéquat parmi tous ceux qu'il possédait, de mélanger les couleurs jusqu'à obtenir la teinte parfaite ou, simplement, de tracer trait après trait d'un habile mouvement du poignet, Shigure était appliqué, perfectionniste et concentré. Cela se voyait à son visage, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses yeux qui voyageaient de la toile au paysage, puis de nouveau à la toile – et de là où il se tenait, Hisame ne pouvait pas voir ce que l'autre garçon peignait, mais… quelque chose lui disait que c'était magnifique, et pas une seconde il n'en doutait.

Le cœur léger, le jeune homme porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, rien qu'un instant. Bien que les rayons du soleil ne parviennent pas jusqu'à sa peau, à l'ombre du belvédère, il en sentait la chaleur ; bien que les oiseaux dans le lointain ne volent pas jusqu'à lui, il en entendait les piaillements joyeux ; et une douce brise jouait avec ses cheveux comme l'odeur agréable du thé chatouillait ses narines. Shigure restait silencieux, plus encore aujourd'hui qu'à l'accoutumée, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Hisame trouva qu'il aimait à l'observer – focalisé sur sa peinture, ses mèches mi-longues d'un joli bleu clair, sa peau pâle et son corps mince mais le dos droit dans un univers empreint de sérénité…

« Hisame ? »

Surpris, le garçon tressaillit, mais eut heureusement le réflexe de veiller à ne pas renverser son thé.

« Q-Qu'y a-t-il ? bégaya-t-il.  
– À vrai dire, je pensais que c'était toi qui avais quelque chose à me dire, puisque tu me regardais. »

Il… le regardait ? Enfin, oui, mais avec tant d'insistance que Shigure l'avait remarqué, et s'était même arrêté dans son travail pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ? Hisame sentit une légère chaleur envahir ses joues bien malgré lui et s'empressa de détourner les yeux ; et dire qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte…

« Excuse-moi, finit-il par dire, toujours aussi embarrassé. Je-  
– Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, l'interrompit alors l'autre garçon, l'air gêné lui aussi. Je ne suis pas d'excellente compagnie lorsque je peins…  
– N-non, je- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. »

Il était même de l'avis parfaitement opposé, à vrai dire. Lorsqu'il peignait, Shigure était si calme et pourtant si concentré qu'il en paraissait encore plus beau qu'à son habitude- Mais ce n'était pas là quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui dire si simplement, aussi il se hâta de chasser cette idée de son esprit et ferma les yeux, comme pour s'accorder une seconde de répit.

« Bien sûr, reprit-il sitôt qu'il eut l'impression que ses joues brûlaient un peu moins, j'aime beaucoup discuter avec toi, mais… Lorsque tu peins en toute sérénité, tu- enfin, ta compagnie me plaît tout autant. »

Il lui fallut quelques instants du silence de Shigure pour se demander s'il n'avait pas dit là quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant que les mots qui avaient bien failli lui échapper, en fin de compte. Si c'était le cas, son ami n'en laissa rien paraître, toutefois, et reprit bientôt la parole, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci, Hisame, dit-il, sincère. Tu sais, cela fait un moment déjà que j'y pense, mais… Je me dis que j'aimerais beaucoup peindre ton portrait un jour, si tu m'y autorises.  
– Que… Pourquoi ? »

C'était une question stupide et Hisame avait écarquillé les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, mais l'autre garçon ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Au lieu de cela, il tourna légèrement la tête, reportant son regard sur sa toile tout juste entamée.

« Parce que… tu es celui de mes amis qui m'est le plus cher. »

L'ami… le plus cher… de Shigure ?  
Hisame cligna des yeux, ne sachant trop quelle expression il devait adopter – la joie ? l'embarras ? le bonheur le plus intense qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti ? Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'était mis à battre d'une bien étrange façon, et le jeune homme ne savait trop ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ; mais lorsqu'il regardait Shigure, assis juste en face de lui, il était aussitôt pris d'une irrésistible envie de lui sourire, et…  
Il était difficile de mettre en mots ce qui fleurissait en lui lorsqu'il passait du temps avec son ami, que ce dernier parle avec lui ou se contente de peindre en sa compagnie – mais quel que soit ce sentiment, il avait l'impression que la définition que venait de proposer Shigure n'en était pas si éloignée. Alors, il laissa une joie simple et tranquille courber ses lèvres et répondit.

« Toi aussi, tu es l'ami le plus cher que j'aie, Shigure. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu peignes mon portrait. »

C'était là la meilleure des réponses ; à peine s'était-il tu qu'une étincelle de bonheur éclairait l'unique œil visible de l'autre garçon.

« Merci, Hisame ! s'exclama-t-il, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je me demande quel environnement t'irait le mieux… Je pourrais te peindre en train de lire, peut-être ? Ou alors… »

Le temps d'un clignement des cils, d'un battement du cœur, l'excitation passagère du jeune homme était retombée, et voilà qu'il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Quand il y songea à son tour, cependant, Hisame ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il y avait là contradiction – pourquoi le peindre en train de lire ou de s'entraîner ou même d'étudier ou de manger, après tout, quand…  
À nouveau, il ferma doucement les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne pas me peindre ici, sous ce belvédère… avec toi ? »

Shigure parut aussi surpris que gêné.  
Hisame sentit l'embarras menacer de brûler à nouveau ses joues, mais s'efforça de ne pas en tenir compte.

« C'est… osa-t-il finalement. C'est l'endroit où je me sens le plus heureux, ces temps-ci, après tout. »

( _Ces temps-ci_ coïncidaient étrangement avec _depuis que je te connais_ ; il se garda toutefois bien de le préciser.)  
L'espace d'une seconde, l'autre garçon resta interdit. Puis l'expression à son visage se fit plus douce, plus attendrie, plus calme peut-être aussi, et il porta un poing à son cœur.

« Je n'ai jamais peint mon propre portrait… Mais je pourrais essayer. J'espère réussir à coucher sur la toile nos sentiments lorsque nous passons du temps ici ensemble. »

Plus satisfait qu'embarrassé, désormais, Hisame lui offrit un sourire tendre – que Shigure lui rendit aussitôt.

« Je suis certain que tu y parviendras. Il me tarde de voir ce tableau.  
– Moi aussi, répondit l'autre garçon, un rire léger au bord des lèvres. À vrai dire… J'ai tellement hâte que je crois que ma peinture de ce paysage va devoir attendre. »

Tout en parlant, il se redressa ; et le regard qu'Hisame et lui échangèrent avant qu'il ne parte chercher une autre toile fut si complice qu'aucun d'eux deux n'eut besoin de parler pour faire comprendre à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Si vous avez l'impression que le titre n'a rien à voir avec le contenu de l'OS, c'est normal. En fait, j'aime beaucoup ce couple (oui je me répète xD), donc j'aimerais bien écrire d'autres petits textes sur eux... mais comme je vois pas l'intérêt de spammer le fandom de cinquante OS de 1500 mots, si j'en écris d'autres, c'est probable que je les poste à la suite de celui-ci, comme dans un recueil. Voilà XD

Sinon, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et peut-être à une prochaine fois :3


End file.
